What? More Cats?
by Shay Wolfe
Summary: So the story ends with Tohru and Kyo as grandparents, but what happened before that? Now that they are getting married. The young couple have triplets, two boys and one girl, Daisuke, Natsume, and Miku. Full summary in side! I rock at 'em! Rated T words.
1. The Plans

**Characters: Ages**

**Kyo: 20**

**Tohru: 20**

**Yuki: 20**

**Shigure: 31**

**Haru: 19**

**Rin: 21**

**Hana: 20**

**Uo: 20**

**Kureno: 31**

**Akito: 23(possibly)**

**Momiji: 19**

**Kagura: 22**

**Hatori: 31**

**Ayame: 31**

**Machi: 19**

**Kisa: 16**

**Hiro: 15**

**Ritsu: 24**

**Kazuma: about 41 maybe**

**Pika-chan: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever I'm soooooo excited!**

**Kyo: what the hell're you so hyped up for?**

**Pika-chan: well this is my first fan fiction so I'm happy stupid cat**

**Kyo: IM NOT STUPID UR STUPID**

**Pika-chan: YEAH RIGHT**

**Tohru: K-Kyo please don't get mad**

**Yuki and Hatsuharu: shut up**

**Tohru: Ummm a-anyways uh um Pika-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket or Kyo**

**Pika-chan: I wish I owned Kyo-Kyo**

**Kyo: STOP CALLING ME KYO-KYO!**

**All: Please Enjoy!**

**What? More Cats?**

Prologue

Tohru's POV

Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. I am now 20 years old. And yes, I'm still living with Kyo. Sometimes Machi-san comes over for a bit with Kakeru-san. A lot has happened since Mom died. I still think of her but now I 'm not in need of her as I once did because I have Hana-chan, Uo-chan, Yuki, Kyo and everyone else to be there for me. When the curse broke things happened. Uo-chan and Kureno moved away. Momiji started to take violin lessons with Momo, she's happy. Shiraki-sensei is now dating Hatori-san. They make a good couple. After Yuki said good-bye to The Rat he asked Machi out. Shigure moved in with Akito-san. And Kyo and I are engaged. Uo just called me and told me she and Kureno are coming back. I think Kazuma-san is dating Hana-chan too.

Chapter 1: The Plans

General POV

Footsteps rushed down the hall. The door slammed open as a young man with bright orange hair and red eyes stood there. His eyes where wide in fear, shock, anger, and lots of other emotions.

"TOHRU!" he yelled suddenly. A girl, with long brown hair and turquoise eyes, had jumped up from the kotatsu**(A/N a Japanes****e****low, wooden**** table**** covered by a heavy**** blanket**** with is a heat source)** where she had been sitting right before he came in.

"Oh K-Kyo, w-what's wrong?" The girl asked startled. The boy answered "Why the hell is Shishou**(A/N Shishou is Kazuma also referred to as master Kyo's foster father)** and Hanajima doing here!"

"Oh yeah, Kyo I forgot to tell you Kazuma-san and Hana-chan are getting married," Tohru answered, "isn't that wonderful?"

_Oh, great._ Kyo thought_ now her eyes are shinning.T_TIII_

Shaking his head he said, "there is no way in HELL Hanajima is going to be my foster mom!"

"that reminds me Kyo, when should, we have our wedding be?" Tohru asked.

"How 'bout now?" he replied.

Hours Passed

They finally decided to have it at 1p.m. August 4th. One month to go.

Time skip: 10 days before the wedding

"Tohru-chan!" the brunette sang. She had twin tails and was wearing her maid outfit.

"Mine-san thank you so much for doing this for me," Tohru thanked her for the thousandth time. Mine, Ayame's assistant was going to measure her for her custom made wedding dress, for free.

"Don't worry about it Tohru-chan. Now let's get started." Mine said with a glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile

"Yuki~"

"Let go of me! The only reason I came was for Kyo to get his tux. Not to hangout!"

"Oh right. Well then." Pause. "Yuki… where exactly _is_ Kyo?" Ayame asked.

"What are you talking about he's right he—" Yuki stopped as he turned around to find no one there. "Damn it Kyo!" Yuki growled. "Where the hell'd you go?" _Damn it I knew I should have watched him more closely._ Yuki thought. After hours of searching they finally found the cat in the back storage room.

"Now then," Ayame said while Yuki held on to Kyo. "Let's get started shall we?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! D-don't come any closer! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**To be continued…**

**Pika-chan: whew*sweat drop* finally my 1****st**** chapter**

**Kyo: what's so bad about it? Its just a little writing and typing**

**Pika-chan: EVERYTHING IS BAD YA DAMN CAT! It takes skills to think of a plot, to make up characters, to type, to write(I get writer's cramp), not to mention descriptive writing! Or-**

**Kyo- OK, OK I get it, its hard. Anyway please-**

**Cast: RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Kyo: that was my line damn it!**

**Pika-chan: please tell me what you think. Be honest. I don't care. You can say it sucks.**

**Ciao for now! I'll post picture links of Tohru at their wedding but Kyo is just wearing a plain tux.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

*****NOT A CHAPTER!*****

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Pika-chan: Gomenasai! I'm soooooo super sorry but my damn math teacher took my notebook with the rest of the story**

**Kyo: Wow. You're really stupid.**

**Pika-chan: Shut up! Kyon-Kyon! It's not my fault I was tired and was half asleep when he took it. I haven't been able to get it back either. Plus me having bad memory doesn't help so I won't be able to update it for a while. Again I'm sorry but I'll try to get it back ASAP.**

**Ciao for now!**

**P.S. I'm working on another story as well not sure on the name yet but this is a preview…**

***X* Prologue *X***

**Hi, my name is Alice Ashiya. I'm 13 years old. I'm currently in 8****th**** grade, but next month I'll be graduating to 9****th**** grade and going to Sakura High. Along with my two best friends, Ryu Usui and Suki Yamamoto. Due to some family issues Ryu is living with me and my family for a while. At first he rejected my offer because my family is so large since I have four older siblings. They're all twins, the eldest are my sisters, Kagami and Kyoko they're both 20 but they're both have their own houses, next are my brothers, Ringo and Kaede, they are now 15 and then there's me. But we have a family secret, we're all direct decendents of the two most powerful magic users ever known (haven't thought of a name yet). So we all have powers. There're based on the elements. Ringo has the power of Darkness. Kaede has the power of Fire. Kagami has Air. And Kyoko has Water. My powers haven't awakened yet so I don't know what they are. And for some unknown reason Suki and Ryu have powers as well; Suki can control Sound, while Ryu has the power of Light. My whole family is good at praticly anything they do but my brothers and siblings have all chosen to play an instrument. Ringo plays the violin, Kaede plays the electric guitar, Kyoko plays the piano, and Kagami plays the flute. I love to sing. Suki has the talent to write great songs and Ryu likes to record her songs I sing. We all have nice lives until something awful happens.**

**So I might put it up soon.**


	3. The Wedding

**Shay: Yo! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! THE REASON IS THAT… I HAVE NO MOTIVATION! =^o^= I KNOW I'M A FAILURE! AND I PROCRASTENATE….. A LOT!**

**Kyo: You can say that again. Just get on with the frickin' story already!**

**Yuki: Kyo, don't be mean. I'm sure she's trying her very best.**

**Shay: Yeah~. I'm working very hard, Kyo-Kyo.**

**Kyo: DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO! And anyway it's been months since the first chapter came out!**

**Shay: That's because my math teacher had the notebook it was in!**

**(Kyo and Shay fight in background more)**

**Yuki: (sweat drop) anyways here's the disclaimer: Miss Shay owns none of the original Furuba cast. Thank You!**

Chapter 2

"Hana, Uo, I'm super nervous."

"Don't worry Sweetheart"

"Yes, I sense fine waves."

Ω џ ¤ џ Ω

"Dad~!"

"Don't worry Kyo."

"Just be quiet, you idiotic cat. And -pause- Good luck out there!"

"Go on Kyo; don't keep her waiting any longer."

Ω џ ¤ џ Ω

"I, Kyo Sohma, take you, Tohru Honda, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"I, Tohru Honda, take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"You may kiss the bride."

Kyo pulled Tohru to his side, and kissed her fervently.

Ω џ ¤ џ Ω

At the after party Yuki and Machi were first.

"Well looks like the stupid cat finally beat me at something," Yuki stated. As Kyo blushed a bit, Machi and Tohru stood there in complete confusion, not getting it as usual.

"S-shut up!" Kyo snapped back with more embarrassment than with anger.

Up next were Hana, Uo, Kazuma, and Kureno.

"Congratulations Tohru!" They all said.

"What am I, Chopped liver?" Kyo mumbled.

"Oi! Kyo-Kyo!" Uo said.

"What?"

"You better take care of her!"

"I KNOW!"

"Well, talk to you later."

"See ya!"

"Akito-san!" Tohru smiled earning a small 'hello' as the black haired woman stepped out of the crowd followed by a tall dark haired figure(wearing a stupid grin on his face) wearing his usual brown yukata. "And Shigure-san too! I haven't seen you since me and Kyo left."

"Hello to you too Tohru-chan! It _has_ been a while now hasn't it? I see you're looking as cute as ever in your wedding dress. Did Aya make it?" the man known as Shigure said.

"Yes! He did! How did you know?" Tohru replied

"I have my ways." He said smugly. Kyo, who hadn't made a single sound, spoke up.

"As if you perv. You just called Ayame and had him tell you or something."

"Ah, Kyo these days you're starting to remind me of Haa-san." The older cousin fake cried. (sad face)

"Hey! Don't put me with that bastard!" The orange headed man snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" a monotone voice came from behind. They all looked even though they new who the owner of the voice was. And there to confirm their suspicions stood a young man with long black hair tied up in a samurai ponytail covered by a thick layer of white on the to of his head. Next to him was a tall model like girl with jet black silky hair that went down to her waist.

"Izumi-san! Hatsuharu-san! It's been so long!" Tohru cried as she literally glomped the blushing Rin.

"Hello Tohru, Kyo… Congratulations…" the white haired man spoke.

"Thanks Haru."

"Kyo, have you seen Yuki?" the younger boy asked.

"Why the hell should I know where that damn rat went?"

"I don't know…" Haru said looking off into the crowd.

Through out the rest of the reception they were greeted by congratulation, after congratulation.

After a few hours Hatori approached them.

"Tohru, Kyo it's time to go or you'll be late for your plane." As he said this he leaned in near Kyo's ear and whispered: "Now Kyo don't go getting Tohru pregnant on your first time."

As he said this he slipped Kyo a small box.

Confused Kyo looked at the box's label and blushed fiercely.

"Shut up Hatori! I already know that!" He whispered back while stuffing the object in his carry on. (NOTE: he changed clothes)

At that moment Tohru came out in a casual yet upper class like dress. Kyo then took her hand and they got into the limo rented for the occasion and sped off to the airport.

Shay: Kyaaaa! I finally finished! The second chapter!

Kyo: …..

Shay: You aren't gonna come back with a smart remark?

Kyo: I would but you piss me off so much I'm not even going to bother anymore…

Shay: Oh, come on Kyo-Kyo! That's no fun. (starts to poke Kyo) Play with me! Fight back! Some sort of reaction besides this! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Daisuke! Kyo's broken! (runs crying to a boy who looks like Kyo)

Daisuke: (blushes) Eh! Shay! What are you doing? I'm not even in the story yet!

(Girl who looks like Kyo and boy who looks like Tohru come up)

Kyo: Who the hell are these people!

Shay: Your iligetimate kids Natsume(Points to the brown haired boy,) Kyoko(the girl,) and Daisuke(the one she's hugging)

Kyo: What?

Three Kids: SHAY!

Shay: I mean your legitimate ki


End file.
